Escape
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Chapter 1 rewritten. Same idea, but better and longer. Chapter 2 will be soon!


The doors slammed shut, the force of them slamming into place shaking the walls and making the doors pop back open. A thin sliver of light swept through the crack, laying a gentle dusting of color on the teenager laying strewn across the floor.

Said teenager pushed himself up so his elbows held him off the floor and he shook his head, his messy copper hair swinging from side to side with the motion, sending a gentle breeze to the floor below him, which sent the few pieces of dirt rolling away.

He forced open his eyes, emerald green staring sightlessly at the floor, unable to take in his surroundings as his mind struggled to process what had just happened to him. Realizing he wasn't breathing he sucked in a ragged gasp of air, and pushed himself farther up, onto his hands and knees.

He blinked, turning his head in the direction of his large, furious father. The man glared down at him, beady eyes shining with betrayal even in the faint light. The teenager looked away, unable to stare into those burning eyes anymore. It wasn't supposed to go this way. They were never supposed to find out. Then, he would have disappeared.

This was all going to be a lot more complicated now that the entire village knew. He sucked in a ragged breath, pushing himself up farther, struggling to get to his feet. Seconds before he was upright, a large meaty hand pushed him over again. The small teenager tumbled forward, rolling over himself. He grunted in pain, rolling over and sucking in a pained gasp of air.

He blinked a few times in rapid succession, trying to clear his head and once again get a grasp on his surroundings. Finally his emerald eyes stayed open, and he hauled himself up onto his elbows.

"You've thrown your lot in with them, Hiccup" his father finally spoke, making his son cringe back in fear "You aren't a Viking"

"Dad-" the small teenager was cut off

"You aren't my son" He turned and stalked out of the house "Ready the ships!" he yelled "and get that Devil ready!"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Hiccup couldn't believe it had actually happened. He had known his father would be furious if he found out, but he hadn't thought it would go as far as to have his father renounce him completely. His heart was a dead weight in his chest. He was loosing everything he ever cared about.

And Toothless. Poor Toothless. This was all his fault, and yet his best friend was going to be punished for it. His heart sunk to his feet at the thought of loosing Toothless. The dragon was his closest -and only real- friend. Getting him into the restraints on the ship wasn't going to be easy. They would have to injure the mighty black dragon to make him cooperate.

He also knew that once Toothless had lead them there, his father would kill him. Or rather, Stoic, would kill him. Hiccup laughed dryly and humorlessly at his own failed attempt at humour. It wasn't the appropriate time for humour, and he knew that, but he wished there was a reason to laugh. Wished this was all some joke. Right.

If Stoic didn't kill Toothless when they got there, he would bring the green eyed beauty home and kill him in front of the poor teenager. Say it was some kind of 'life lesson' about not befriending things you ought to kill.

His heart squeezed painfully and he clutched at his chest. He couldn't let this happen to his friend. They were bonded together, he could feel it. He couldn't stand to loose the black dragon. Not now, not ever.

"I have to save him" he muttered, pushing himself weakly to his hands and knees, grunting as pain shot down his spine from it's sharp contact with the floor. "I... I have to save him" He pushed himself fully up and stumbled to the doors, pulling them open and squinting at the bright light. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and took off as fast as his feet would carry him "Don't worry buddy. I'm coming" he glanced towards the docking stations "I just hope I'm in time"

Toothless roared furiously, mind racing as he struggled against the vikings attempting to tie him down. Where was Hiccup? Was he alright? Why wasn't he here?

The large dragon writhed furiously, thrusting his body from one side to the other, hoping to dislodge his attackers. A split second later he felt a pain on his wing. He roared furiously, and the pain intensified. He immediately froze, and the pain lessened.

"That's more like it" something snarled near his head, and he flicked his ear back, purring gently in satisfaction when it made sharp contact with a vikings face.

He felt the pressure on his wing disappear, and lurched himself up.

"Hold him down!" Stoic screamed in frustration

When Hiccup reached the gate to the training arena he raced over to the fence, peering through. There were three vikings attempting to tie down Toothless, while another sat on his back and did something he couldn't see to the dragon's wing. He jerked it, and the dragon roared furiously.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup grabbed an axe off the makeshift shelf of weapons and rushed over to the gate, thrusting the tip of it under the large mechanism and pushing down with all of his weight. The gate popped open, just like it had earlier for Astrid, and he dropped to the ground and slipped under it, scrambling to his feet and rushing towards them.

He was only a few steps in before Toothless noticed him, green eyes shooting wide in panic. The dragon screeched in terror, tugging harder, and Hiccup hastily shook his head, waving his hands frantically in a 'calm down' gesture to the dragon. He continued his path, getting more than halfway across the training arena before someone else noticed his presence inside the ring.

"What is he doing here?" the burly man spoke and Hiccup groaned

Stoic looked up, his eyes narrowing when he spotted the boy he had once called his son

"Get him out of here!" his voice thundered, echoing around the ring

None of the men made a move, waiting to see if the teen would flee on his own. Hiccup, however, straightened up, holding his head up high, green eyes narrowed as he stared defiantly at the larger men before him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without Toothless" His voice was hard, determined, and colder than ice. His gaze briefly flicked to that of the dragon. Said dragons beautiful green eyes were begging him to run, lest he be hurt as well. "And I will fight if I have to"

Stoic snorted, a dangerous sounding noise when coming from a man of that size. He raised a large harm, holding out his beefy hand and pointing a sausage-like finger at the teenager. He glared at the small boy before looking at his men.

"You know what to do"

The men nodded, grabbing their own weapons and rushing towards Hiccup. The small teenager planted his feet firmly on the ground, defiant glare settling in place on his face. He brought his arms up from his sides, clenching his hands into fists. Toothless was frozen in shock, fear clouding his mind as he watched his rider brace himself to fight three men easily five times the teenagers own size.

Hiccup's mind was racing as well, calculating the chance he had at surviving this. He figured that as long as they attacked first, he would be fine. The first viking finally got into hitting range of Hiccup and raised his hammer, swinging it down swiftly.

Hiccup dove to the side, the hammer missing him and crashing loudly against the stone floor of the arena. The stone cracked and the viking yanked the weapon out of the ground, taking another swing at the teenager.

Hiccup ducked under the object, hand shooting out and grabbing the handle of it as it sailed past his head. Unprepared for the sudden added weight on the hammer Hiccup easily yanked it from the burly mans hands, using the already spinning motion to fling it out of the way.

The large man dove at him, but Hiccup side stepped him, sticking out a leg and sending the large man tumbling across the ground with a painful sounding thud. Smirking in satisfaction Hiccup was unprepared for the viking approaching him from behind.

A furious roar escaped Toothless as the man threw his arms around the small teen and Hiccup struggled furiously, flinging his leg down to make harp contact with the man's knee. The man yelped in pain and Hiccup squirmed out of his too-tight grasp, stumbling away.

The man lunged at Hiccup again, and the teen breathlessly stumbled away, knees going weak as his crushed chest tried to take in oxygen. Toothless let out a furious screech, breaking the chains off of his arms and legs. He tugged angrily, shooting a fireball at the one on his neck.

He darted away, towards his rider. The man lunged at Hiccup again, and Toothless tackled him away, snarling viciously. The third viking grabbed Hiccup again and the teenager yelled in pain as he was once again crushed. He whacked every part of his captor that he could reach, thrashing violently but the man held him tight.

Toothless smacked away the other two vikings, sending them hurtling straight into Stoic. The dragon snarled at the man holding Hiccup, and Hiccup's green eyes shot open to meet the gaze of his friend. He yelped in pain again, his eyes slamming shut briefly, opening only to scream

"Toothless go! Dads coming!"

Toothless stiffened briefly before whipping around, his tail slamming into the massive red haired man and sending him sailing across the ring and into the wall. The man holding Hiccup dropped the teenager to rush over to his leader, and Hiccup dropped to his knees, coughing violently.

Toothless rushed over, crouching beside the teenager. Hiccup waved him off, a small smile gracing his lips

"I'm fine buddy" Toothless whined softly, pushing into the hand that Hiccup placed against his snout "Come on, help me up"

Toothless pushed closer to the teenager, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck, allowing him to pull him to his feet. They stayed still for only a few moments, before Hiccup darted away and all but leapt onto Toothless' back.

He clicked his foot into the proper position and they took off, shooting out of the ring through the hole the dragon had made earlier, leaving his furious father in the dust behind them.


End file.
